


Swear To Shake It Up

by booksinmysleep



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Lace, M/M, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2054592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksinmysleep/pseuds/booksinmysleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darren's secret spices up his sex life with Chris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swear To Shake It Up

It doesn't take too much for Chris to find out about what Darren was hiding in that bottom drawer, under all of his regular underwear.

He's just looking for a clean pair of boxers to wear after his got completely ruined the night before and there it was, a various assortment of lacy, colorful underwear. With the exception of a black pair.

The one that really catches Chris' eye, though, is a [turquoise pair](https://bodyaware.com/product/view/new-lace-contour-short-l350), framed with black contours. As he takes them out to get a good look, Darren gets back into the room, eyes wide and his face acquiring a faint red shade. 

Chris' mind, that didn't really have the time to register the fact that it was _Darren_ owning all of this and so, obviously, wearing it, gets flooded by endless scenarios that leave him looking just like Darren. But for a completely different reason. 

Chris immediately drops the pair in the open drawer as Darren starts mumbling. 

"I- hmm- those are- yeah, hum- mine-" 

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have- but," says Chris, licking his lips. "You- you'd look good in these." 

Darren lets out a relieved, "Yeah?" 

"I think you could- you should show me." Chris picks up the pair he dropped. "These? Please?" 

He walks up to hand them to Darren, kissing him chastely on the lips. 

"Just, yeah, go." 

Darren hurries to the bathroom, leaving Chris sitting on the bed, his mind racing. He had never even thought about this possibility and even less about the fact that it would leave him as turned on as he is.

When Darren comes back, nothing had prepared Chris for the sight before him. Darren's groin, clad in the tight lace that also hugged perfectly his ass. He could trace the shape of his cock and the crack of his ass with his eyes. An erotic sight to say the least. 

Darren feels mildly flustered like that, so open and trusting, and Chris can see it. He gets up from the bed and reaches for his hand, caressing his cheek with his other hand. 

"You look so hot and beautiful and perfect," whispers Chris in his ear. "I will eat you out in a second." 

"You will? You should. You _really_ should." 

Chris slides his hand on Darren's cheek to grab a fistful of his hair and smash their mouths together. He thrusts his tongue in Darren’s mouth, tasting and exploring it. Darren kisses back just as fervently, sliding their tongues together and gripping Chris’ face with both of his hands. Chris slides his hand down Darren’s back to grip his ass and traces the crack with his finger. 

“Bed,” pants Chris, sucking on Darren’s lip. “Bed, now.”

The kiss ends with a smack as Darren rushes to the bed, lying down on his stomach. He juts his ass out, breathing heavily into the pillow. Chris stares at the display in front of him, pupils blown out of proportion, his mouth watering. He presses his hand on his cock, almost completely hard, to get just a bit of relief.

Hastily, Chris gets rid of his shirt and shoes and he gets on the bed, kneeling in front of Darren’s lace-covered ass.

Chris licks his lips. “You look so gorgeous like this, honey.”

"Chris, p-please," Darren breathes out in response.

Chris slides the lace down Darren’s cheeks, just enough to grant him access. He licks a broad stripe between his plump cheeks, spreading them with his hands. Licking carefully around his entrance, he sends Darren into a panting mess. 

Chris' chin barely touches the lace down there and it works as a sweet reminder that makes him thrust his tongue into Darren's entrance. He slowly works him open, groaning with appreciation. 

Darren is moaning loudly, begging for more. 

"I need to- Chris, please- touch me." 

Chris stops to move a hand towards Darren's cock, throbbing and leaking pre-come through the fabric. He strokes him through it slowly, just to relieve the tension, but not enough to let him come.

"No, no, you can't come yet, okay?" whispers Chris in a sweet, soothing voice. "We're not done yet. Can you do this for me?" 

Darren mumbles something into the pillow. 

"Dare, can you do this for me?" 

"Y-Yes, yes, yes, just d-don't stop please," breathes out Darren.

"You look so pretty like this, open and pliant, just for me. Now I'm going to open you up some more and fuck you bare. Is that okay, hon?" asks Chris caressing Darren's thigh. 

"Yes, please." 

Chris takes off his pants and gets the lube from the nightstand, starting to coat his fingers with it. He can easily start with two fingers, Darren's hole still wet and just a little stretched because of his tongue, scissoring in and out until he can add a third one. He thrusts his fingers in, stretching him just enough and hitting just for a second that bundle of nerves that makes Darren's body spasm in pleasure. 

Chris gets more lube in his hand to stroke his cock and he slowly pushes into Darren, stilling when he's fully inside, until he sees Darren nod at him. He pulls out almost completely to just move back in with more force.

"You take me so well- so gorgeous," moans Chris appreciatively as Darren's ass clenches around his cock. 

"Faster, go faster." 

Chris picks up a faster pace, gripping Darren's sides tightly with his hands and slamming his hips hard against his soft cheeks. It takes him a couple of seconds to find that sweet spot he teased moments ago that makes Darren scream out in ecstasy. Chris makes sure to keep the same angle, pounding with force into Darren's ass. 

Darren grips the sheets, rocking back and trying to meet Chris' thrusts. As he cries out his name, Chris can feel himself on the edge of his orgasm, heart pounding. With a final thrust, he's filling Darren's tight ass with his come, fingers digging deep into his hips that turn into caresses and whispers of praise. 

"So good, so good for me, Dare," sighs Chris, dropping sweet kisses down Darren's spine. 

Darren makes a low noise "Can I- please, Chris." 

"You can't wait, can you?" says Chris as he tucks Darren's ass back into the lace. "Turn around, honey." 

Darren frantically gets on his back, breathing heavily and shallowly, his cock straining under the lace that’s wet with pre-come. His eyes are begging Chris to give him what he finally needs, feeling so spent but still so eager. Chris' mouth goes dry seeing how wrecked Darren looks and he kisses him softly.

"What do you need, honey?" asks Chris.

"I need to come like yesterday, fuck."

Chris pretends to think about it for a couple of seconds and answering “What if I let you fuck my mouth, would you like that?”

"I would never turn down that pretty mouth of yours."

Chris slowly traces the shape of Darren’s hard cock with his finger and lowers his head to kiss the tender skin of his inner thighs. He mouths at his cock over the fabric, making Darren squirm. 

He gets rid of Darren's underwear, making him spread his legs. As Chris starts licking the head of Darren's cock, he groans with pleasure. He sinks his mouth deeper, slowly dragging his lips and lapping his tongue along the shaft. Darren lifts his hips tentatively, his right hand going to grip Chris' hair tightly. Chris relaxes his throat and encourages him, pressing a hand on his back and making him thrust up his hips more confidently. 

After a couple of thrusts, Darren can feel he's about to come. 

"Chris, fuck, I'm gonna- can I- please tell me I can-" 

Chris hums affirmatively around his cock, the vibrations sending Darren right into his orgasm, while Chris swallows around him. He's moaning so obscenely that Chris almost feels his cock trying to get hard again. 

Darren slumps on the bed sighing, followed right after by Chris, on his side. 

"Hey," whispers Chris, turning his head too look at Darren, his voice still raw. 

"Hey, you." Darren turns around, hooking his leg around Chris' and smiling at him "So I guess this is a thing for you, uh?" 

"Can't say I saw that one coming, I'm just going to place all the blame on you, sorry." 

"Don't you always?" grins Darren. 

"But I'm just gonna throw out there that I also saw a thong that would display your ass marvellously." 

"There can always be a next time," laughs Darren. 

**Author's Note:**

> [on Tumblr](http://booksinmysleep.tumblr.com/post/93400963409/rating-nc-17-warnings-barebacking-rimming)


End file.
